


Against Expectations

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dom/Sub Society, Dom Jonesy, Dom/sub, Jonesy saw it coming, Katy is proud, M/M, Reilly has trouble adjusting, Stewart sucks, Sub Reilly, Wayne is a good old boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Letterkenny in a Dom/Sub society.At the age of 18, people are given their position: Dominant or Submissive.Everyone was sure Reilly would be a DomEveryone was sure Jonesy would be a Sub.There was never a doubt that they'd choose each other.Join me on this unnecessary adventure with our favorite Hockey Bros. It'll be fun!





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really uploading another fic even though I only have one chapter complete on the one I just started? Yes. Yes, I am. I just wanted to see a more personal dynamic between these two and if figured "Hey, let's throw in a completely different universe and society with different laws and all of that fun stuff!" Enjoy!

**_When a person turns 18, they are brought into a government test to determine their role: Dominant or Submissive. Submissives are marked by a collar and Dominants are marked by a tattoo of their choosing. Once they know their role, they have until the age of 25 to find a partner. Past that age, they are assigned one. There is no known gender pattern for Doms and Subs to determine anything ahead of time. Everything is based on personality, and even that is not always accurate._ **

Everyone in Letterkenny was certain Reilly would be a Dominant.

Everyone in Letterkenny was certain Jonesy would be a Submissive.

Imagine their surprise when Reilly storms out of his assignment with a rather obvious collar and an even more obvious blush. He starts up the Jeep as fast as he can and drives off as Jonesy walks out of his own assignment. The brunette shrugs and walks after him, mentally preparing himself for the conversation ahead.

In all honesty, Jonesy isn't that surprised. Sure, Reilly came off as more aggressive and assertive. Few people stood up the blond stud and he wasn't afraid to fight the ones that wouldn't back down. But that was all public, clear and obvious. It was a person's true personality, the one people saw in private, that determined their role. It was during those short moments in the Jeep, those long nights at home, those rare moments in an empty locker room that Jonesy shone. He was the thinker, the devil's advocate, the one that would pin Reilly against the wall and tell him very calmly that, no, he was not going to fight Wayne right before the big game. No, he was not going to text Katy for the fifth time that day. No, he was not going to argue with Coach about his position in the lineup. Let Jonesy handle that. He'll take care of everything. 

Reilly is having a breakdown. As soon as he gets home, he runs up to his room and locks the door before grabbing a pillow to muffle his scream. How could this happen to him? His whole life, people have told him he was Dom material, that he'd be a good Dom for any decent Sub. He knew it, everyone knew it! So why didn't that stupid test give him the right title? Maybe the results got switched up. Yeah, that had to be it. Except that had never happened before and there were way too many safeguards against it. Unless it was on purpose...but no one who had a grudge on him would have access to those results....

Now, Reilly would be okay with being a Sub if he lived literally anywhere else. Legally, Doms and Subs are equal. They can both vote and run for office, there are systems in place to help people find the right companions and laws stating that no one can be denied service, employment, or education simply based on their status as a sub. There are even systems to help Subs escape abusive Doms. But socially, especially in a small town, Subs faced a lot of issues. Subs deal with disrespect, verbal and physical attacks, and, in the worst possible cases, smaller areas can find a way around protective legislation. Reilly's fucked and he knows it.

_What am I gonna tell Coach? It's not like he won't know. Fuck, he'll probably kick me off the team! Decent hockey teams never have Subs! And then what'll I do? I won't have a job and it's not like I could just go work at the dollar store, not with the McMurray's and the skids hanging around there. Gale might hire me as a waiter, but I'd have to get a partner before she gets any ideas. Jesus Christ, what about Jonesy?! He's a Dom, but will he want me? Why would he? There's plenty of snipes he could have without me tying him down..._

"Hey, buddy. You gonna open the door for me?" Jonesy knocks softly, letting Reilly come to him at his own pace. He knows Reilly needs some time to think about this, to get comfortable with everything. "I kinda figured this would happen. But this doesn't change anything between us. I still love you."

Reilly unlocks the door before going to lay on his bed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, we have to. I know you. I know your freaking out right now and I think you'll feel better once we get this out of the way." Jonesy sits on the bed next to him and lays out the partnership paperwork. "You'll probably feel better having personal protection for the degens that live around here."

Reilly looks up at Jonesy, really looks at him, and he wonders how anyone could have really thought he'd be a Sub. Maybe it's just that everything is official now, but he seems assertive now, his expression is firm but gentle. He glances at the papers and smiles a little when he sees that Jonesy left all the Sub stuff for him to fill out. That's just like him. "Maybe later, buddy. I'm still getting used to all this."

Jonesy nods and pushes the papers aside to lay beside him. "Guess no one really saw this coming, eh buddy?"

"You did, buddy. You're smart like that."

Jonesy chuckles and gently takes his hand. "I know. Why don't you get some rest and think about everything? We'll figure it all out later."

"Mmmkay."


	2. A Few Things to Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reilly and Jonesy discuss their future as partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while. But it's here! Thank all of you who read this and those who left comments and kudos!

Jonesy slowly gets out of bed once Reilly is asleep. He straightens up the room and tucks Reilly into the sheets before going to make them some lunch. As he picks out the meat and bread for a couple of sandos, he thinks about what'll happen when the blonde wakes up.

There'll be a lot to talk about. Do they want to be partners? Where will they live? Do they want a family? WOuld they adopt or does Reilly want to have surgery? Does he want to keep playing or would he rather stay at home? How will they break this to the team? Their parents? How does Reilly want Jonesy to protect him? _Does he want a leash for that collar? NO! Not yet..._

* * *

Reilly wakes up to find that he's alone. No, not alone. He can hear Jonesy puttering around in the kitchen. The blond stretches and looks over the partnership forms before filling in the blanks. He really couldn't ask for a better partner. Someone who knew him better than anyone, someone who already knew his boundaries, someone who would never dream of forcing him into anything.

Once he fills in all the blanks, Reilly gets out of bed and pads to the kitchen. "Hey, buddy. Whatcha makin'?"

Jonesy smiles at him before pulling out a couple plates. "Some sandos, buddy. What do you want on yours?"

"Hmm...Sliced ham, sliced chicken, tomatoes, and mayo."

"Of course." Jonesy puts together Reily's sando and hands it to him before starting on his own. "When do you want to talk about this? Us? 'Cause we need to."

Reilly gives him a curious look. "What's there to talk about buddy? We've known we were gonna be partners since we were in grade 1."

"Well, yeah. But where are we gonna live? Do you still want to play hockey? Are we thinking about kids? How do you want to tell the team? What are you comfortable with me doing to publically claim you? And how do you want me to protect you afterward? I got an idea of what's going on in your head, but I need confirmation."

Reilly thinks as he watches Jonesy finish making his Sando. "We can probably shack up with your parents for a while; you know how my dad feels about male subs. I still wanna play hockey now, but we'll see what happens later. You decide how to make it public. I know you won't do anything crazy." 

Jonesy nods and takes a bite of his lunch. "I'll go easy on you. Believe me, I'd love to ravish you right in the middle of MoDean's. But I won't. I think the hicks'll give us a little room, but I'm worried about those skids. Knowing them they'll blow it up into some big deal."

Reilly chews in thought. He really hadn't thought about all this. Good thing Jonesy had. "How're you gonna handle them if they do? I know you don't mind a good scrap but there's more of them than you."

"Like that ever stopped me before." Jonesy winks at his buddy. "Besides, if they-re too rowdy, Wayne'll probably step in to shut 'em up. He's pretty good at that."

Reilly laughs. "Yeah, you're right. But, just for the record, what are you gonna do? And when?"

"We'll go to MoDean's tonight if you're ready to turn in those papers. We'll break it to the team tomorrow. And don't worry, I won't go crazy."

_Well, that doesn't answer my question._ Reilly pouts. "I'm not worried. I just wanna know what your gonna do."

Jonesy's eyes flash with mischief. "You'll know. When I'm doing it."

The boys finish their sandos and go their separate ways. Reilly to get dressed and Jonesy to plan him claiming. They'll stop by the courthouse to make everything official, but then, it's off to the bar. 

 

 


	3. MoDean's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reilly and Jonesy enjoy a night out as official partners at the local bar. Jonesy takes the opportunity to establish some protection over his Sub with a little help from the hicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reilly and Jonesy come out as a couple and face a little resistance from the usual crowds (skids and degens). Wayne steps in like the good ol' boy he is. Katy is proud of her boys. Jonesy has a little fun with Reilly.

Jonesy casually throws an arm over Reilly's shoulder as they walk into MoDean's, his blond partner still uncomfortable in the collar. "You okay, buddy?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Need a beer, though." Reilly's actually a little less than okay, but beer will probably help with that. Always has in the past.

Jonesy smiles and leads him over to the bar for some Puppers. Katy smiles at the boys. "About time yous two got together. Little surprised at the assignment, though."

"You and me both," Reilly mumbles as he opens his beer. Jonesy just smiles and kisses his forehead. "We're just here to get a few problems out of the way." Wayne nods towards the door. "You won't get any trouble over here, but those greasy fuckers in the parking lot might give you a hard time." The blue-eyed Dom takes a long pull from his Puppers. "I know. Can I count on you if it gets too out of hand?" Wayne nods again, taking another shot from Gail.

They sit and chat with Katy at the bar until Bonnie comes over and pulls her to the bathroom for a little girlfriend time. Jonesy takes the opportunity to drag Reilly to the dance floor. It starts simple enough, a slow dance pressed close together, just enjoying the moment. Then the song changes and things pick up a bit. Jonesy's hands move to his partner's hips and pull him a little closer, grinding on him. "You doing okay buddy?" 

Reilly gasps and nods, blushing a little. "Yeah buddy," he responds weakly. Jonesy smiles and moves them to the center of the floor, making sure they're in the center of attention before kissing him hard (with a little tongue because he's extra). Reilly moans louder than he wants to admit and melts into his partner, not even thinking about protesting when Jonesy bites and sucks on his neck. "How was that? Good, buddy?" Jonesy whispers in his ear. He swallows hard before answering, "Yeah, really good."

Jonesy smiles and goes to kiss him again when loud laughing interrupts him. He turns to see the skids pointing at them from their table in the back. Clenching his jaw, he squeezes Reilly's hand in comfort and walks him over to the bar for Katy to watch while he handles this little problem. The brunette picks Stewart up by the collar and slams him into the wall. "Is there a problem here? You had too many rips tonight to think straight?"

Stewart laughs. "Me? No. But you're buddy must've grabbed your collar on accident. Or is the tough skater a weak-ass Sub?" Jonesy growls and punches him in the gut a few times before letting him drop to the floor. Devon and Roald stand up and jump him, quickly overpowering him. Wayne steps in and pulls Devon off, quickly punching him out. Jonesy pushes Roald off and stands up to give Stewart a few good kicks before shaking Wayne's hand and walking back to the bar, not even worried about any of them fighting back. 

He hugs Reilly from behind and orders them a tray of shots before taking him to a table and pulling the blond into his lap. "Sorry about them. Fuckin' greasers. You okay?" Reilly takes a shot before mumbling, "I heard what they said about me." Jonesy frowns and kisses him again, softer this time. "Don't worry about that. Your assignment doesn't change anything. You're Reilly, silkiest stud in the league, always ready for a scrap, and my best buddy. Okay?" Reilly nods but doesn't say anything, refusing to meet Joensy's eyes.  _What if he's just saying that because he's my partner and he has to? Of course he is, I didn't even get up to help him fight! God, I'm such a loser. A weak-ass male Sub._

As if reading his mind, Jonesy leans in and traces his collar. "Why don't I show you how much I don't care about this little thing here?" Reilly's eyes go wide and he swallows hard. "O-Okay. How're you gonna do that?" 

Jonesy just smiles and prompts Reilly to stand up before leading him to the bathroom. He locks them in a stall and pushes Reilly against the door with a soft kiss as his hands move to his zipper. "I'm gonna make you feel good, buddy."

Reilly watches with wide eyes as Jonesy goes to his knees and pulls out his cock. He hits his head against the door with a moan as Jonesy sucks him down, making the most delicious noises. It's not long before he's shooting his load down his Dom's throat and he leans heavily against the door, weak in the knees with pleasure as Jonesy puts him away and comes up for another kiss. "How was that, buddy? Feel better now?" All Reilly can do is nod and lean into Jonesy's embrace as he comes down from the high of pleasure.

Jonesy leads him out of the bathroom and leaves Gail a big tip at the bar. They make their goodbyes and get back in Reilly's jeep to make their way to Jonesy's place for the night. Once they get inside, the partners cuddle up on Jonsey's bed, kissing every now and then, but mostly just enjoying each other's presence. Reilly's the first one to fall asleep and Jonesy smiles at him, watching his partner sleep before tucking them in and drifting off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most annoying thing about writing same-sex couples is feeling too repetitive how many times you write their names and "he/she". Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Yes, Katy and Bonnie are partners, have been for nearly a year. Wayne and the other hicks are still single but Darryl has his eyes on a couple Doms (yes, he's a sub too). I might make this into a series.....Thoughts?  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Concrit welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and congrats on making it this far! I hope the dialogue is decent. It's been a while since I've watched the show and living in the US has severely limited my ability to watch at will. Is it July 13th yet? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you have anything to say!


End file.
